<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Just Wanna Sk8 With You by pumpernickel_simswood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062757">I Just Wanna Sk8 With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpernickel_simswood/pseuds/pumpernickel_simswood'>pumpernickel_simswood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flower Language, Gen, No beta we get decked by a deck like Cherry, One Shot, spoilers for episode 7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpernickel_simswood/pseuds/pumpernickel_simswood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reki seeks some advice on how to apologize to Langa after their fight and Joe suggests getting him flowers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa &amp; Kyan Reki, Higa Hiromi | Shadow &amp; Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki &amp; Nanjo Kojiro | Joe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Just Wanna Sk8 With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone, this is my first sk8 fic, so I hope everything is in character. I had a lot of fun coming up with it and hope you enjoy it! ~Nobu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I mean, of course I want to apologize, Joe, but I don't even know how to start that conversation." Reki groaned, putting his head on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well," Joe hummed in thought, “flowers tend to smooth things over in relationships.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Flowers?” Reki frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just saying, from my experience.” Joe shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reki pondered the idea. He’d seen plenty of movies and shows where flowers were a way to build a relationship. Maybe there was something to that. And it wasn’t like he didn’t know a local flower shop. He wondered if Langa would like some. It was worth a shot, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Joe.” Reki nodded and stood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem, Reki.” Joe smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Welcome, how can I help you?" Shadow greeted with a bright smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, hey man." Reki offered an awkward smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he should've gone someplace people didn't know him? Crap! It was too late. Shadow had moved towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you want, Reki?" Shadow sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to get some flowers to apologize to Langa!" Reki blurted, nervous energy filling his veins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow stared at him for a long moment. Long enough that Reki was starting to formulate an exit strategy. Then Shadow shrugged, "I think I can do something like that. Do you have any specific flowers you want in the bouquet?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, ones that say I'm sorry? And that I miss him I guess?" Reki frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, I think I have an idea." Shadow nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reki watched as he went to the back and began gathering flowers. Reki didn't think he'd ever seen Shadow more determined, even at S. It was interesting to see that he was just as passionate about his day job as he was skating, if not more so. Just like Joe and Cherry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he needed to figure out another passion? He didn't want to be on the sidelines but he also knew that he wasn't good enough to skateboard professionally. It sucked to admit but if he could find something he loved as much as skating, maybe he could fund it. But what on Earth could a second passion be? Skating was his whole life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, here." Shadow held the bouquet out to Reki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reki blinked at it. It was way bigger than he'd expected. A yellow "s" of various flower shapes and sizes in the center, surrounded by a few different types of white flowers. Those middle flowers were encircled by a half and half of red and blue ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whoa, this is insane, man." Reki breathed, taking the bouquet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pear blossoms, rain flowers, moon flowers, stars of Bethlehem, yellow roses," Shadow listed, "rue, tulips and phloxes. That should be good for what you want."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's so many different flowers." Reki said in awe, "Thank you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's nothing. Now I think you have a friend to apologize to?" Shadow raised a brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right." Reki nodded quickly, "What do I owe you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow shook his head, "Take it as an apology for putting you down."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really? Are you sure?" Reki frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Positive, now get out of here before I change my mind." Shadow said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gotcha! Thanks again!" Reki shot over his shoulder as he took off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reki paced. He knew tonight was the last part of the tournament but he hoped Langa was still planning to meet him. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> tried to make the meeting before the tournament wound back up. Before Langa had to go up against-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reki closed his eyes against the thought. He could feel himself shake. He couldn't think about that now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Take a deep breath. Count to ten.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reki focused and let himself relax. It would be fine. Langa would be fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Reki!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reki turned to find Langa rushing up. He hid the bouquet and turned to face him. Seeing Langa made his gut twist but his heart warm. He'd missed him, even as he felt guilt at separating himself from Langa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry I was late, I had to grab something on the way over." Langa explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, no, it's okay. I just," Reki took a breath to focus, "I just wanted to apologize for blowing up at you, especially without explaining why."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Langa blinked at him, "Okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Skating against Adam terrified and terrifies me." Reki admitted. He was shaking and his eyes had begun to water but he had to finish his thought, "And the idea of you getting hurt because of him scares me. I don't think I could handle it if you got hurt because I introduced you to skateboarding. But I also know you're your own person. So I'm sorry for blowing up on you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were scared for me?" Langa asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reki nodded, "Yeah. I still am."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then I won't skate against Adam." Langa said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wha- but you think he's an exciting challenge?" Reki objected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe, but I really just want to skate with you." Langa said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reki blinked then laughed, "Me too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Langa offered up a high-five. Reki met it and they put their fists on each other's chest with matching smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, right, I got you this." Langa pulled out a very familiar bouquet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reki couldn't help but laugh as he offered his. Langa looked at it for a moment before chuckling. They swapped identical bouquets and Reki slung an arm around Langa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, are you hungry?" Reki asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Langa's stomach answered for him and they laughed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's all the flowers and their meanings and colors!</p><p>Pear blossom - lasting friendship; white with pink speckles <br/>Phlox - harmony; pale blue and bright red<br/>Rain flower - i love you back, i must atone for my sins, i will never forget you; white<br/>Yellow roses - friendship, apology<br/>Rue - regret, sorrow; yellow<br/>Star of Bethlehem - atonement, reconciliation; white<br/>Tulips - undying love, red; respect, trust, blue<br/>Moonflower - dreaming of love; white</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>